


Bloody Summer

by avenge1970



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Murder, based on and then there were none, dark!theme, everyone is sinful, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenge1970/pseuds/avenge1970
Summary: Welcome to Marvel Island! A perfect place to spend your summer.9 people went to the place, awkwardly says hi to each other. Though they kept a secret, everyone smiles and tried to enjoy their vacation.Strange things started to happen and the Island turns to be their horror reality as one by one, slowly but sure, dies mysteriously....





	

 

>  

1.

  
It's a peaceful day. The weather isn't too hot nor it was cold. But Tony is having none of it. In fact, here he is, in the extremely boring meeting with the Boards.  
  
He looks lazily around and plainly wonders what the hell he's even doing here. How the fuck did he ended here?!

"Now I think we should increase our output to make the blah blah blah..."  
Tony rolls his eyes and starts to scratch on the paper. These people are soooo boring.

If only he can run away from all this things....

He checks his phone and scrolls through his email. He ignores few unimportant emails until one catches his eyes.

It is an email from someone. He raises his eyebrows and reads the email.  
  
He blinks confusely. He reads it again. No way. No way. How lucky!!!

Tony must've zone out pretty long because now everyone stops talking and looks at him weirdly. Tony coughed, "You must excuse me for this. There's an emergency." In a sudden, Tony stands up and goes for the door.

"But sir? What about our--"

  
"I'll do the thing in my Tower."

 

And with that, Tony Stark is already gone.

_'Tony Stark,_

_Congratulation! You are one of the lucky 9 people who gets the prize to Marvel Island, the perfect place to spend your summer! With this, we give you the map and transportation fee._

_Sincerely, Stan Lee._

 

 

2.

  
Bruce Banner studies his thesis again. Is the equation wrong? For godsakes! He'd done this for a whole year! Where is the mistake?!

He takeoff his glasses and kicked the table angrily. "Urghhh!!!" Bruce groaned and throws his documents carelessly.  
  
"Come on, Bruce! Get a grip!" He mumbled to himself as he picks all the fallen papers. His hand lands to a letter. He shrugs and reads the whole letter.

_'Mr. Banner,  
I have been a fan of your theories about the gamma radiation. I know you have given up about the idea for the lack of money. But I personally love your brilliant idea and wanted to take a step further. How about I invited to stay at my new mansion in Marvel Island? I looked forward to see you tomorrow. Here's a $100 for the starting. —— Stan Lee. _

Bruce widens his eyes looking at the letter. Maybe this is a prank but there's the map and $100.... so it might be real? And wow, Marvel Island. The famous glamour Island. So Stan Lee has it now hmm?

 

  
3.

  
Fury really really needs a vacation. He hates training this new foolish agent so much. Fuck this shit, he'd be retired soon. "What?!" Fury glared the young intern.  
  
"Uh no sir. But that..." The agent pointed at his back and Fury turned so fast. There, Agent Fitz hands him a confidential letter. With no word, Fury snatches it and keeps it in his pocket.  
Fitz goes out.

"We'll continue tomorrow."  
"But we just start--"  
"I said TOMORROW."

 

 

4.

  
Thor Odinson sits on the train with a genuine excitement. He re-reads the letter over and over again. He just can't believe it.

 _'Thor Odinson,_  
_Hello old friend. It's been years since I met you. I'm sure you don't remember me but that's fine. You must come to Marvel Island. I swear it's a great place! You'll loved the food. There's so much things I'd like to tell you, talking about our past... The Three Warriors and Sif will be here too! Don't tell me you forget them. See you soon —— Stan Lee_  
  
Thor smiles and looks at the dark skinned guy beside him. He wonders if his summer will be as good as him! Ha, Marvel Island _!_

 

5.

  
Sam Wilson flicked his eyebrows confusedly at the blonde bulky guy. Why does he look at him that way? Nevermind that guy. The blonde guy looks 3-4 years younger than him.

Anyway, he is going to Marvel Island. Ah yes. That thought makes him crack a smile. Oh it will be a hell of week! A reunion with his classmates! They must've crazy stories of life....

 

 

6.

  
Natasha chews her bubblegum, ignoring the 2 guys in front of her who are eyeing each other. Boys, she rolled her eyes, trying to look cool by comparing each other.

Marvel Island. That's what all news seem to talk about. Natasha admits secretly that Marvel Island looks gorgeous. Perfect place to be alone for the summer. Well not really alone.

She is on a mission. A very, very peculiar ones. The letter she receives is confusing but not the money and instruction. $1000! Just to watch out if 'something happens in the island'. She pats the gun in her jeans. Then, she nods her head, satisfied.

 

 

7.

  
Steve rides his new motorcycle with arrogance. Finally! A new motorcycle! Laugh all you want, Rumlow...

Steve blushes for the third time now; thinking about the letter from Peggy. Peggy Carter! The oh-so-perfect woman. With that beautiful hair and attractive lips and don't forget that british accent...

He thinks of Stan Lee. Trying to remember the guy. Perhaps... he's a soldier like him? 

Well, Marvel Island, here he comes!

 

 

8.

  
"Stay out of the way!"  
Clint Barton yells to the childrens. They don't know that he's in hurry! What if he's late?

This is the first time Clint being afraid of his lateness. Marvel Island for godsakes! Clint often tried to answer a TV show quizzes. And now, at last, he wins the ticket! No joke, it's the ticket to Marvel Island. He didn't even remember answering the quiz. Whatever. He receives the goddamn ticket anyway.

 

9.

 

Wanda Maximoff sits in the last compartment quietly. There's only her and an old man. She ignores the old man and plays her phone.

"You'll never know the future."

Wanda glances the old man with confusion.

"There will be storm soon."

"No, sir. It's a sunny day." Wanda politely says.

Unfortunately the old man replies angrily, "Storm is coming. I can feel it."

"Maybe yes." Wanda quickly agrees, not wanting to talk much to the weird man.

The train stops and the old man stands up, "I'll stop here."

Wanda simply nods. Just before the train goes again, the old man turned his head so fast and looks to her eyes,

"Pray. Pray. For the end of times is coming."

Wanda ignores the certainly crazy guy.

"I'm warning you young lady. Death is coming soon." The train starts moving, and the man is gone.

 _'How weird. He's closer to death than I am_!' Wanda solemnly thought.

 

  
**Unfortunately, she was wrong**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
